Myth and Fantasy
by Tiannyde Ewige
Summary: Bercerita tentang sebuah (seorang?) karakter game yang dibuat secara spesial oleh pembuat gamenya. Alur ceritanya nantinya akan menceritakan tentang sebuah game VRMMORPG populer yang sudah berjalan selama 10 tahun dan akan mengadakan sebuah event besar-besaran dan kemudian terjadi bencana dan hal tak terduga.


Stadiun Arena Pertarungan, Kerjajaan Halbmond

"Bola api raksasa!!"

Di dalam stadiun yang sangat besar tersebut sebuah bola api raksasa melesat menuju seorang pria kekar yang kelihatannya berumur 30 tahunan. Pria tersebut berlari menghindar dengan sebuah pedang yang lumayan besar di tangan kanannya. Di sisi lain seorang gadis muda yang melontarkan bola api raksasa tadi terlihat terus siaga dengan pria yang membawa pedang itu. Gadis tersebut memegang sebuah kipas dengan bola merah bercahaya di bagian bawah kipas itu. Gadis tersebut merupakan penyihir.

"burung api!!"

Kembali gadis tersebut melesatkan serangannya ke arah pria tadi dengan kekuatan sihir elemen apinya. 5 buah Api berbentuk burung tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah pria itu. Namun masih dapat dihindari pria itu dengan melompat kesamping.

"Gadis sialan! Bersiaplah!!"

"Majulah!!"

Ricuh riuh penonton kian terasa kala pria tersebut tepat di depan gadis penyihir itu menyerang dengan pedang besarnya dengan bertubi-tubi seolah besarnya pedang tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap kecepatan ayunannya. Namun gadis tersebut dapat menghindar dan menangkis serangan-serangan kuat pria tadi dengan gerakan dan kipasnya.

"Segel tanah penjebak"

Kaki pria tadi tiba-tiba terkunci oleh tanah yang menahan kakinya hingga lutut. Pria tersebut mencoba melepasnya namun sia-sia.

"Berakhir sudah, api kematian!!"

Api besar memanjang tersebut membakar pria kekar tersebut dan mengurangi icon HP bar di atasnya dengan cepat hingga habis sepenuhnya. Pria tersebut pun akhirnya kalah dan tubuhnya tumbang ke depan.

"Pemenangnya adalah nona Estrid Brightwood"

"Wuu!!!" "Hidup nona brighwood!!"

Suara sorakan penonton terdengar bersahut-sahutan saat juri mengumumkan pemenang pertarungan tersebut. Lambert Hartman pria yang dikalahkan oleh gadis tadi pun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dengan tubuh yang sudah kembali pulih seperti sedia kala dan HP bar yang sudah kembali terisi penuh. Hal ini dapat terjadi karena pertarungan tadi bukanlah termasuk player killing tetapi ajang dari sebuah kompetisi turnamen besar yang di adakan sebagai event terbesar tahun ini. Lambert kemudian berjalan mendatangi Estrid dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Seperti yang dikabarkan, nona Estrid memang merupakan Penyihir yang luar biasa kuat. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin nona dapat menggunakan elemen tanah sebelumnya?"

"Tuan Hartman terlalu menyanjung. Aku hanya memanfaatkan item yang aku miliki, itulah kenapa aku dapat menggunakan perangkap elemen tanah. Anda hanya kurang berhati-hati."

"Ahh... jadi begitu. Hahaha... aku memang ceroboh."

Kedua orang itu kemudian meninggalkan arena tersebut dan para penonton pun menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Layar yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah atas arena tersebut kemudian menampilkan sebuah simbol tanda tanya (?) Dan berganti menampilkan sesosok karakter manusia namun hanya berupa bayangan hitamnya saja.

"Penonton dan player setia Myth and Fantasy... sebelum kita lanjut ke babak selanjutnya, kali ini di layar di depan anda telah ditampilkan sesosok karakter NPC. Karakter ini bukan karakter biasa karena merupakan rancangan langsung dari pembuat game ini sendiri. Karakter spesial ini sama sekali belum terjamah dan belum dimunculkan. Karakter ini juga nantinya akan menjadi salah satu event yang luar biasa. Dikarenakan karakter ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memiliki kehendak sendiri, pemikiran sendiri, dan penyesuaian diri sesuai dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Wah lihat-lihat itu luar biasa." "Bagaimana bisa NPC seperti itu?"

"Jika para player beruntung, anda akan dapat bertemu dengan NPC ini dan berteman dengannya. Seluruh player yang login pada saat ini mencapai hingga 329 juta. Masih ada sekitar 150 juta player yang tidak login di event ini. Sangat rugi sekali karena harus kehilangan item dan level mereka. Menjadikan karakter ini sebagai rekan adalah pilihan yang baik. Namun... anda harus ingat. Karakter ini memiliki kehendaknya sendiri..."

"Wah bagus... kita harus menemukan NPC ini." "Event ini sangat bagus."

"Namun para player sekalian, menemukannya tidaklah mudah. Karakter ini disembunyikan di suatu tempat dan sedang tertidur. Kalian harus bersaing melawan ratusan juta pemain lainnya hanya untuk satu karakter ini. Event besar hari ini adalah untuk mendapatkan hadiah berupa petunjuk mengenai keberadaan karakter ini dan juga sejumlah uang jutaan dolar. Jadi jika anda ingin menemukannya, maka anda harus memenangkan event turnamen kali ini. Baiklah sebelum kita lanjutkan turnamen event besar Myth and Fantasy kali ini, kita akan melihat terlebih dahulu bentuk dan rupa karakter NPC yang akan menjadi hadiah utama kita. Inilah dia... kita saksikan bersama di layar di depan anda."

"Yeah!!!" "Yuhuuu!!" "Hidup Myth and Fantasy"

Layar yang berbentuk segi enam dan sangat besar tersebut pun menampilkan video-video pertarungan sengit sebelumnya sambil memutar sebuah lagu rock. Kemudian lagu dan video tersebut berganti menjadi hitungan mundur dimulai dari 10. Suara penonton pun terdengar ikut menghitung

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

"Apa yang terdaji?" "Ada apa? Kenapa layarnya hitam?"

Bisikan-bisikan penonton terdengar resah dan gelisah.

"Mohon maaf penonton sekalian, sepertinya terjadi sedikit kesalahan teknis. Akan segera kami perbaiki."

Tidak lama kemudian layar kembali menyala dan di layar tersebut tertulis kata bersiap pemindahan total. Kemudian tulisan tadi berganti menjadi hitungan mundur dari 30. Para penonton pun kembali seperti semula dan ikut menghitung mundur kembali

"25... 24... 23... 5...4...3...2...1"

Tiba-tiba seluruh tempat tersebut bersinar sangat terang dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Keheningan sejenak terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian semua orang tersadar dan situasi kembali normal, namun... mereka sudah bukan ditempat yang sama sebelumnya. Jika tadinya mereka berada di sebuah stadiun modern yang sangat besar, maka kali ini mereka memang masih tetap berada di stadiun, hanya saja tidak ada unsur modern sama sekali. Konstruksi stadiun tersebut terbuat dari kayu dan batu mirip dengan bangunan-bangunan era kerajaan pada umumnya. Game Myth and Fantasy memang berlatar di era Kerajaan, namun masih ada beberapa tempat yang memiliki unsur modern seperti stadiun ini salah satunya yang sekarang telah berubah. Para penonton pun menjadi ribut dan ricuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" "Dimana kita ini?"

Seseorang kemudian melompat ke tengah arena dan berdiri di sana. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu item di kantung bajunya. Orang tersebut adalah seorang pria dengan karakter elf, memakai baju khas elf berwarna putih bersih dengan les emas. Rambut putih keemasannya lurus diikat dan terurai rapi ke belakang. Wajah tampan berumur 27 tahunan yang dapat memikat wanita manapun menunjukan ekspresi yang penuh keagungan dan kekuatan. Item yang diambil tersebut berbentuk seperti pipa besi yang sangat kecil.

"Tenang semuanya! Jangan ricuh."

"Itu tuan Nym Adarion" "Benarkah? Bukankah dia adalah ketua organisasi besar di negara Halbmond? Midnightguard?" "Benar itu memang dia"

"Aku adalah Nym Adaraion, pemimpin salah satu guild terbesar di Halbmond yaitu midnightguard. Saat kita tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi menurut salah satu anggotaku kita masih berada di tempat yang sama. Namun yang berubah hanyalah tempat ini. Stadiun ini tiba-tiba berubah dan kita tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu event rahasia yang diadakan oleh Developer game. Namun ada satu keanehan yang terjadi. Yaitu kita tidak memiliki tombol konsol maupun icon bar apapun dan tidak dapat melakukan logout."

"Apa?" "Bagaimana mungkin?" "Apa yang terjadi?" "Aku ingin pulang!!!"

"Untuk saat ini kita ikuti saja situasi yang ada. Salah satu anggota ku telah mengetes situasi dengan cara melukai teman yang lain namun yang terjadi malah orang tersebut terluka dan berdarah seperti di dunia nyata. Dan rasa sakit pun dapat terasa pada saat ini tidak seperti sebelum kita di pindahkan ke sini. Sehingga timbul spekulasi kedua yaitu kita bukan lagi berada di game Myth and Fantasy. Tetapi kita benar-benar berada dan hidup di dalam dunia Myth and Fantasy ini. Seluruh item dan magic masih tetap dapat berfungsi seperti biasa. Namun kejanggalan lainnya adalah para NPC sepertinya bukanlah lagi NPC biasa melainkan telah hidup dan memiliki kesadaran sendiri. Hal ini memaksa kita agar dapat hidup berdampingan dengan para NPC sebagai penduduk pribumi. Oleh karena itu guild kami telah mengerahkan semua informan terbaik dan tercepat kami untuk segera mengumpulkan Seluruh ketua-ketua Guild besar di sekitar sebanyak mungkin untuk membahas situasi dan kondisi ke depannya. Jadi untuk saat ini diharapkan kepada seluruh player agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dan tidak bertindak seenaknya hingga keluar dekrit kesepakatan bersama. Bagi yang tidak mematuhi akan berurusan dengan guild kami. Karena kalian semua kebanyakan adalah petualang dan job-job lainnya, silahkan untuk saat ini kembali ketempat tinggal masing-masing bagi yang punya dan bagi yang tidak punya silahkan mencari penginapan atau semacamnya. Tolong jangan membuat keributan."

Kemudian Nym Adarion pun meninggapkan arena tadi dan menghilang. Para player-player lain pun mulai membubarkan diri meski dengan rasa takut dan cemas. Namun ada juga oknum-oknum tertentu yang merasa senang akan hal ini.

"Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya dia itu raja atau dewa seenaknya saja." "Shh... diamlah. Jika bukan karenanya tempat ini pasti sudah ricuh sedari tadi." "Itu memang benar tapi..."

Ditempat lain

Terlihat sesosok manusia yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup menghampiri sosok lain yang adalah seorang Elf, Nym Adarion. Sosok yang menghampiri tersebut berpakaian layaknya ninja di jepang dan membungkuk di hadapan sosok agung yang adalah Nym Adarion.

"Ketua Nym, lapor!" "Hmm..." "Seluruh informan telah diberangkatkan ke seluruh guild besar maupun menengah di Halbmond. Paling jauh tiga hari lagi akan kembali sampai di sini di Crystaldeer." "Bagus... siapkan tempat bagi semuanya." "Baik ketua."

Ninja tersebut pun menghilang meninggalkan Nym Adarion yang kini tengah berada di balkon sebuah gedung megah yang sangat tinggi yang hampir mirip seperti kastil hanya saja terbuat dari batu yang seperti kristal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?..."

Bisikan kecil tersebut tentu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun dan hilang terbawa angin.

Kerajaan Edoinwan, Istana

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya duduk di sebuah kursi yang sangat mewah dengan posisi lebih tinggi dari lantai lain di tempat itu. Ia adalah raja pemilik istana sekaligus kerajaan tersebut yang sedang menduduki singgasana raja miliknya, Oldric Lesser. Namun ekspresi kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajahnya. Pada saat ini di depannya belasan pasukan utama penjaga pribadinya membentuk barisan membelakangi dirinya dalam posisi melindungi sang raja. Di sisi lainnya terlihat lima orang manusia lain membawa pedang hitam di setiap tangan mereka. Kelima orang itu adalah Lima bintang pedang hitam bersaudara, merupakan anggota utama dari Guild Pedang Hitam Sevt'ur.

"Tuan Wendell Dumein, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau dan anak buahmu membunuh banyak pasukanku? Bukan kah sebelumnya kalian berkerja sama dengan kerajaanku?"

"Heh... Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi beberapa jam yang lalu sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Dan kalian para NPC sepertinya telah memiliki kesadaran sendiri dan hidup seperti manusia biasa. Jadi kami memilih jalan kami sendiri karena terjebak di game sialan ini."

"Tuan Wendell, apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Semua sepertinya masih terasa sama saja tidak ada yang berubah."

"Terserah lah. Yang penting pada saat ini kami para player tidak mau di atur-atur oleh NPC seperti kalian. Karena itu kami organisasi Sevt'ur akan mengambil alih kerajaan ini walau dengan cara paksa sekalipun. Hahahaha..."

"Dasar kurang ajar. Tidak tahu balas budi. Pasukan, bunuh kelima orang itu!!"

Pertarungan pun terjadi di dalam aula kerajaan tersebut. Delapan belas pasukan raja melawan lima Anggota utama Guild Sevt'ur.

"Heh... melawan serangga seperti kalian ini hanya seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Hahaha..."

Pertarungan yang berlangsung tersebut kemudian selesai. Seluruh pasukan raja yang ada di aula istana tersebut pun tumbang bersimbah darah oleh permainan pedang kelima orang tersebut. Hanya tersisa sang raja yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Aku berikan kau kesempatan, jika kau mau menjadi boneka kami maka kami akan mengampunimu. Tetapi jika kau tidak mau, maka kami akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Heh... lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjadi boneka oleh bajingan seperti kalian!!"

"Baik jika memang itu maumu maka akan kami kabulkan keinginan terakhirmu."

"A..apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan!"

Setelah teriakan kematian tersebut, tubuh sang raja tadi pun terlihat terkulai lemas dengan sebuah pedang menancap di dadanya dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah.

"Heh... mulai sekarang kerajaan ini diambil alih oleh kita para player. Dan sekarang kerajaan ini akan di pimpin olehku Wendell Dumein dan kerjaan ini memakai nama yang sama dengan guild kita yaitu Sevt'ur. Hahahahaha..."

5 tahun setelah bencana pertama di Wilayah Tak Bertuan, Igbo Ayeraye (Hutan Abadi)

Igbo Ayeraye adalah suatu wilayah tak bertuan yang terletak di timur jauh. Merupakan suatu wilayah yang masih menjadi misteri bagi para player Myth and Fantasy karena belum pernah ada yang mampu menjelajahinya. Bahkan suatu kali ada sebuah party yang terdiri dari hampir 100 anggota semuanya mengatakan ketika masuk mereka bertemu banyak sekali monster kuat dan selalu tersesat meskipun telah menggunakan item yang dapat membantu arah dan kembali ke jalan keluar lagi setelah 500 meter perjalanan. Bahkan di map sekali pun wilayah yang setara dengan 3 buah kerajaan besar tersebut tidak di tampilkan dan hanya berupa bentuk hitam dan tidak jelas bentuknya pada saat di game. Bahkan ada beberapa dari 100 party player tadi diantaranya kehilangan beberapa Item mereka jika mengalami kematian di wilayah tersebut. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan tidak ada player yang berani mendekati wilayah tersebut lagi.

Di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut terlihat sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Dan di tengah padang rumput tersebut pula terdapat sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk piramida namun dengan banyak ukiran dan seni. Bangunan tersebut tersebut adalah sebuah kuil suku aztec yang digunakan untuk ritual penyembahan bagi dewa Kukulkan. Yaitu dewa yang menyerupai ular atau naga bersayap. Di bagian atas bangunan tersebut berbentuk segi empat dan bagian atas rata. Terdapat sebuah jalan masuk di depannya tanpa pintu. Bangunan tersebut terbuat dari batu dan kelihatan sudah sangat tua. Di atas bangunan segi empat tadi terdapat sebuah patung ular naga bersayap yang besar. Dan di tanah empat penjuru piramida tersebut terdapat pahatan patung yang berbentuk manusia bercampur hewan-hewan buas dan tumbuhan. Yang pertama di bagian depan kiri adalah sebuah patung kuno aztec yang terlihat seperti manusia burung. Yang kedua di bagian kanan depan adalah patung manusia yang tidak begitu jelas bentuknya namun terdapat seekor kucing besar terlihat di sebelahnya. Kemuadian di bagian belakang kiri adalah lagi-lagi patung yang tidak jelas bentuknya namun menyerupai manusia. Dan yang terakhir di bagian belakang kanan adalah sebuah patung berbentuk wanita dan di sebelahnya terdapat patung kecil berbentuk kadal besar.

Sebuah cahaya putih keemasan tiba-tiba saja memancar lurus dari bagian atas piramida tersebut hingga kepangit. Langit di atasnya pun berubah menjadi mendung dan petir-petir pun mulai menyambar-nyambar ditambah dengan angin-angin kencang yang luar biasa kuatnya. Dan tak lama kemudian disusul dengan gempa bumi yang lumayan kuat. Setelah bencana-bencana tersebut mulai mereda dan cuaca kembali normal. Patung yang terdapat di atas piramida tadi kemudian mulai mengalami keretakan perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya pecah dan mengluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Dari cahaya yang perlahan redup tersebut kemudian mulai kelihatan seekor ular naga bersayap yang sangat besar dan nampak sangat garang namun juga anggun. Naga berwarna putih keemasan dengan les hitam tersebut kemudian mengaum dengan sangat keras hingga mampu menggetarkan wilayah sekitarnya. Naga itu pun perlahan menggerakan badannya yang kaku dan melompat turun dari atas piramida tersebut ke tanah. Naga raksasa tersebut kemudian perlahan-lahan menyusut dan akhirnya berubah menjadi suatu makhluk yang menyerupai manusia namun terdapat dua pasang sayap seperti sayap malaikat di punggungnya berwarna putih emas. Manusia tersebut terlihat seperti pria 25 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan pupil mata hitam. Tubuhnya yang terlihat berotot ideal tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Di bagian kanan matanya yang tajam terdapat sebuah bekas luka berbentuk garis diagonal. Wajahnya sangat khas sekali dengan bentuk-bentuk wajah manusia di bagian eropa di bumi hanya saja memiliki rambut dan mata hitamnya lebih terlihat seperti orang-orang asia.

Dari sini lah legenda sang Dewa Naga Pencipta akan bermula hingga ke seluruh Aezeluin. Sang Dewa Naga Kukulkan yaitu Quetzalcoatl.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
